


Waves

by Moonbeam (KhonshusKnight)



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dongju has long hair, Just so many feelings, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i guess, too many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhonshusKnight/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: Dongju knows just how much Geonhak loves him but it can still be overwhelming
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I did for the twins birthdays~

"You're stunning." Geonhak breathed out, Dongju was on his back hair fanned out on the pillow as Geonhak kissed down his chest. Dongju watched him, holding back as many of his sounds to hear Geonhak's words. Geonhak was most of the time quiet, even like this, he showed his affection, but Dongju did love to hear it. Geonhak's kisses were setting his skin on fire. "You're so good for me Dongju." He teased, moving to kiss lower, gently kisses on Dongju's stomach, the man's hand going to Geonhak's hair, giving it a small tug. 

"Don't tease." He breathed out, Geonhak's open mouthed kisses on his stomach made it flutter, he knew that Geonhak would take his time - he'd heard him often say he wanted to kiss all over him. Dongju knew that he would fall apart for him in an instant, he was his, he belonged to Geonhak - although everyone thought it was Geonhak who was whipped for Dongju. "Please Hak." Dongju tugged again as Geonhak kissed over his hips bones. 

"I'm just appreciating." Geonhak mumbled, "You look beautiful Dongju." 

"You have to say that." Dongju said quietly, "I'm going to let you have me any way you want." 

"It's true." Geonhak breathed, kissing over his thighs, moving Dongju's legs further apart, kissing up the man's iner thighs, a moan caught in Dongju's throat. One hand tugging at Geonhak's hair. Geonhak moved, kissing over his taint and Dongju shuddered. The skin there was private, never been kissed before. Geonhak had been Dongju's first time. Dongju had waited until he knew they loved each other and Geonhak had gone slow with him. After that it had been quick sex all hands and chasing release for the most part. They always took their time when they could. 

"Don't." Dongju breathed out when Geonhak kissed lower, mouth ghosting over his entrance, Geonhak had moved his arms ready to move Dongju to get better access. They'd never done this, Geonhak had never done that. He stopped and looked Dongju. 

"Everything okay?" 

"Its dirty" Dongju breathed out. Geonhak had stopped everything, listening to him. 

"You're clean down there." Geonhak said gently, encouraging him. "Is that the only reason you don't want me to?" Dongju nodded, cheeks flushing. "I promise you that you're lovely and clean down there. I just wanted to make you feel good." Geonhak had moved to grab the lube. "Do you want me to eat you out?" 

Dongju shuddered. "Y-yes" he breathed out. He wanted it badly, now Geonhak had told him, promised him it would be okay. Geonhak had coated his fingers slowly pressing the first one against Dongju's entrance. Dongju watched him, finger moving slowly inside him. Geonhak was handsome - he spent a lot of time complimenting Dongju but really it was him who was the outstanding one. Dongju knew his boyfriend wanted to be between his legs, but he was overcome with the need for a kiss. "Hakkie, can you kiss me?" He breathed out, he hated asking - although he loved getting exactly what he wanted. Geonhak moved to kiss him, pushing the second finger in, seemingly abandoning the previous idea. Geonhak never pushed - he was more experienced and Dongju knew he wouldn't suggest something that he didn't think they would enjoy but Geonhak also never did something if he wasn't sure Dongju was one hundred percent on board. 

"I love you." Geonhak said against Dongju's lips, curling his fingers slightly which had Dongju lifting his hips slightly. "We'll try it another time." He breathed out, giving Dongju another kiss. Dongju kissed him slowly, holding onto the man. Dongju already knew he didn't care what they physically did today, it was about them, about their connection. 

"I love you too." Dongju said, pulling Geonhak back down for a kiss, the third finger was uncomfortable at first, it always was. Geonhak moved to kiss at Dongju's jaw, trying to get him to relax, to soothe him through the initial discomfort. Dongju's eyes fluttered shut, he was lucky, his partner knew exactly how to look after him, they didn't need to talk all the time, he didn't need to ask for the kind of comfort he wanted. Geonhak just knew exactly how to look after him, and how to keep him safe. Dongju felt safer with Geonhak despite the vulnerability that he showed the man, than he did with anyone else. 

Geonhak pulled back stroking himself, not that he needed help in getting hard. Dongju watched him, fingers curling to press Dongju's sweet spot. "Are you prepared enough?" Geonhak breathed out, watching the younger, and Dongju felt like he could explode from the sheer amount of love he could feel Geonhak giving him. Dongju nodded, and Geonhak paused teasing him. "Not an answer." 

"I am ready Hak, please." Dongju breathed out, trying to level himself, he always both loved and hated this part. The initial stretch always burned and he wished his body would just skip straight to the part where it felt great. Geonhak was always gentle, stopping half way, leaning down and kissing Dongju. Closing his eyes tightly, Dongju tried to focus on relaxing, Geonhak kissing at his neck, moving to push in all the way. Dongju's breath caught when Geonhak bottomed out. "Hak." He breathed. 

"I know" Geonhak said gently, he moved, wrapping Dongju's leg around his waist. While Dongju adjusted, trying to relax - knowing that Geonhak would wait forever if he needed him to. Dongju ran his hand down what he could reach of Geonhak's chest, how had he gotten a literal Adonis to look at him, even more to love him.

"I'm okay." Dongju said softly, pulling Geonhak down for a kiss, rolling his hips slowly against the others. Geonhak moved gently, fingers running through the long hair, pulling him for a kiss. Geonhak was loving him, not that the other times they had sex wasn't loving him, but this was _love_ in it's all encompassing way. Dongju was surrounded by love, surrounded by Geonhak's love for him, a love that was deeper than the deepest parts of the ocean and more vast than the entire expanse of space. 

Dongju was Geonhak's in a way that he did not know you could give yourself to someone. He might not have had much experience but he knew in his soul that there would never be anyone who could come close to what they had with each other. Dongju loved Geonhak the same, he loved him with every fibre of his being and all he wanted was for this to be the rest of their lives. He just wanted Geonhak, he needed the man in his life, to ground him, to hold him in the rough times and to laugh with him in the good ones. Dongju had always felt safe with Geonhak, safe to be his authentic true self. Geonhak had shifted slightly, getting a better angle into Dongju, making him arch up again. 

Dongju knew he was digging his nails into Geonhak's arm but if the other minded he didn't say it, just like he never complained about Dongju's tendency to bite. Dongju had caught him admiring the bites a few times in the mirror - although he denied it. Dongju looked at the man slowly moving into him, he wrapped his arms around him as Geonhak kissed him again, Geonhak was going slow but his thrusts were deep, which Dongju was pretty sure was Geonhak's favourite, he liked to make him fall apart for him. Actually, that was a lie Dongju was sure Geonhak's favourite position involved him riding the other man, giving up all the control to the smaller man. 

Dongju had pulled Geonhak close, biting down on the man's shoulder when he brushed his prostate. It was hard to think when it was all so intense, there was just so much, so many feelings and so many things they would never be able to vocalise, things there weren't even words to describe. The safety he felt with Geonhak was incomparable, he felt so much love. He almost couldn't believe he even deserved this much love.

Dongju felt overwhelmed, it was too much Geonhak was too much, going slow - showering him in love and kisses. Dongju hated this - well he didn't he loved this, he loved how loved he felt, but his eyes were watering and he didn't want Geonhak to notice, he shut his eyes, knowing it caused a few tears to spill. He felt as Geonhak lent to give him a kiss. "I love you Son Dongju." He said, "don't hide you feelings." 

"I love you too." Dongju breathe out, trying focus on anything but all the feelings, of how much it all meant. "Hak." He breathed out when Geonhak pressed against his sweet spot. "Geonhak." He wrapped his hips tighter around his partner, he wanted to hide his face, he wanted to hide from the man, not because he didn't trust him, but he'd never expected to feel so vulnerable but also so safe. 

"I know, I've got you Dongju." Geonhak said, kissing him again. "I know you're close." He teased. Dongju came between them, nails digging into Geonhak's back, eyes tightly shut, his tears hadn't stopped, still feeling overwhelmed from all the love. Geonhak moved to kiss him, hips rolling up hard, the tell-tale sign the older was close. Geonhak came, Dongju moaning out when he did. Geonhak moved to pull out and lie next to him, both of them trying to catch their breaths, Dongju moving to wipe his own tears. Geonhak rolled onto his side and pressed a few gentle kisses to Dongju's shoulder. "You're safe with me." 

"I know." Dongju breathed out. "I know I'm safe." 

"Good." Geonhak smiled slightly, kissing up his neck to his lips. "The long hair really is nice." 

"I feel pretty with it." 

"You look more than pretty." 

Dongju went silent for a bit, he still felt overwhelmed from everything, Geonhak just holding him, keeping him tethered and safe. It was everything he could have ever wanted his partner to do for him in this moment. When his head fully cleared he shifted onto his side to look at Geonhak, pulling him in for a kiss. "My hair is a mess." He mumbled, which was his way of saying everything was good, that he was out of his overwhelmed bubble. 

"You still look amazing. Plus we have to shower before you complain about not liking the feeling" 

"Because you came a lot!" Dongju whined. Geonhak raised a brow. "Okay, maybe I did too, but that's still your fault."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/KK_Moonbeam) if you wanna chat or anything~


End file.
